Marked for Revenge
by Queenie0
Summary: I never wanted to leave earth. I never wanted to be forced to accept a yautja male as my mate. I never wanted to bear him a child or live with him in a small, quiet corner of the world. And yet, here I was. A mother to a pup, adored by my mate and happy with my life. Until – I lost everything.
1. Chapter 1

I never wanted to leave earth. I never wanted to be forced to accept a yautja male as my mate. I never wanted to bear his children or live with him on a small quiet farm. And yet, here I was. A mother, a well loved mate and happy with my life. Until – I lost everything.

Chapter 1

"Spread your feet. Always a shoulder's length apart, remember that."

I nodded tiredly as I squared my shoulders and raised my fisted hands to cover my face. Clenching my teeth against the piece of cloth in my mouth, I ducked, swayed, bobbed, and weaved as the woman in front of me aimed punch after punch at my head, shoulders and sides.

Any vulnerable spot really.

After getting kicked square in the diaphragm for the 10th time, I just couldn't find the strength to get up from the cold metal floor anymore.

"On your feet."

I spit out the cloth and took note of the deep red spot staining the linen cloth.

"I can't. I-I can't do this, Nora." I hissed angrily, raising my exhausted body up from the ground to settle on my knees with my head bent.

I felt her hand gently brush my tightly coiled hair before grabbing a fistful of the tapered curls and pulling my head back with a startled grunt.

"If you don't get up - you die. Your choice. "

Releasing my hair very unceremoniously, I bit past the pain, moved past my tears and pictured the goofy smirk my mate often wore on his face as I pushed myself to my feet.

'_For you, Al' jek. And for our daughter.' _I thought, my heart clenching stiffly.

Steadying my unstable legs and hardening my resolve, I stood my ground and took my stance. The stance of a fighter, a warrior. Nora grinned and took up her stance as well.

"Good. Again."

We struggled, fought and after a well placed spinning kick I managed to not be the defeated one for once. Nora and I both panted as we stared at each other. She had been my mentor, my only friend since we both ended up in this hell 3 years ago.

"We may actually stand a chance against them when we're picked." Nora said coarsely, pushing herself onto her feet and brushing off any dirt from her pants.

I didn't say a word, but instead chose to watch the guards, who by that point were watching us very intensely.

We were both waiting for our execution you see.

Everyone was when you were sold to the hunt camps. Small pockets of chained animals, humans, bad bloods, and many other species were all kept at these camps where the different clans would purchase individuals for the hunts.

You could be picked as a practice hunt before a chiva, or as bait for other creatures that the buyers were targeting, or even as a pet though that was rare seeing as most of the people/animals that ended up here were criminals or orphans or defects.

Nora and I had managed to meet each other on my first night in the camp. I was a shell when I was first thrown into this place. I didn't care about anything or anyone. My world had been ripped from my grasp, and after a while I had grown numb to everything around me. The first night I was awakened by a rough hand yanking me out of my small mass of blankets on the floor. I shared the small room I was in with about 15 other females, but they didn't move to help me when some of them were awakened by the scuffling sounds from our struggle. When I felt him cover my mouth with a harsh hand and push me toward the open door, the hallway dark and foreboding, I felt that buried spark in me ignite and burn hot.

"Let me go! St-Stop! Help me!" I screamed, tears starting to sting my eyes.

Suddenly, he wasn't pushing me out of the room anymore. In fact, he was completely still, and his grip had fully loosened.

"Leave now bastard, and you'll get to see another day. "Came from behind his broad shouldered body.

I quickly side stepped the male and stood beside the tall tanned woman, a makeshift shank pressed into his side, right between the ribs. Green florescent blood began to emerge from the knife's point of contact on his skin.

"Go. Now." She hissed low.

Without a word, he left.

I watched in silence as she wiped the male's blood off on her old shirt and stuck the shank back into the waistband of her pants.

"Thanks." I mumbled, shaking slightly as the adrenaline wore off.

"I hate that guard. He's tried that before, and no one here is willing to stand up to him." She frowned at the bodies on the floor fainning sleep.

"You did." I countered.

"Yeah, but only because you did first. Usually they just let him carry them out without a word. Some of them don't come back for days." She avoided my eyes as she sighed and walked back over to her spot.

"Well, either way I am in your debt." I smiled faintly as I sank back into my own blanketed spot.

"Don't mention it. Names Nora, by the way. "

"Kira."

We didn't know what the other had been through before the hunt camps, and out of respect neither of us asked. We simply saw a similar goal in one another, where the other females had given up and accepted their fates, we wouldn't go down that easily.

All I was certain about Nora was that she was some sort of solider before all of this. Her skills in fighting, her quick reflexes, and her level headedness all these years pointed to it constantly. So much had happened, but she never lost her cool.

'_Maybe she was a Marine'. _I thought.

As we took a break from sparring and started to walk around the large room that the guards allowed us in for a portion of our day, I started remembering what Nora had told me when I asked why we were allowed to train the way we were.

"Won't they get mad if they find us training?" I asked, wrapping my hands in loose pieces of cloth I had ripped from the helms of my more worn out shirts – just like Nora taught me to.

Nora chuckled darkly, "No." She started stretching, and I followed suit. "If we are healthy and fit, we will cost more and therefore become more valuable prey." She mumbled low. "More of a challenge in the hunt."

Slender fingers snapped a few inches from my face and I blinked back the memory and found myself staring at Nora.

"Kira, come on. Pay attention, your movements are still kind of unstable. You are smaller than they are, use that to your advantage. You have to learn to be quick on your feet. "Nora urged.

I nodded and began to imitate her movements, steps and fluidity. I had to get better, I had to learn as much from Nora as I could before one of us was picked. Of course, I prayed that we would be picked together and would be able to brave that cold reality together, but in this place – there were no certainties.

Later that night as we were all getting shoved back toward the direction of our respective rooms, I was surprised to find that we were actually being led into the grand show room where the selling usually took place.

It was happening again.

I had been in a group of possible candidates before, but never picked. Something felt off however as I searched the room. There was a small group of yautja warriors that entered the room almost as soon as we all filed inside. They were tall, broad shouldered and had blooded markings on their metal masks. As the one in the middle stepped forward and removed his mask, I felt my heart pick up speed and my eyes draw wide, becoming big dark brown pools of disgust and hatred.

Rai.

My mate's closest friend. And his murderer.

"I will admit ooman, I am surprised you still live. This place tends to destroy everything it swallows up within months." He growled amusingly.

I cut my eyes at him and bit the inside of my cheek, feeding on the slight pain from it in hopes that it would distract me from saying anything I would regret.

Rai stepped toward the females and smirked as they flinched away in terror. He came to stand before me and I met his red eyed gaze evenly, though he towered over me by at least two feet.

"Your wait ends now, little mate." He husked, casting a glance over his shoulder to his blood brothers who growled in approval of the choice.

I was pulled from the line and made to stand to the side as he finished examining the other girls. When he came to Nora, he hummed curiously at her cool gaze and how she didn't cower like the others did. Rai suddenly grabbed her by the chin and bent her head back to look at her closely.

"Do I not frighten you, ooman?" He asked, his mandibles opening slightly to take in her scent. He traced the edge of her bottom lip and purred lowly.

Nora reacted by grabbing his hand and biting down as hard as she could, and her flat teeth actually managed to break through his rough hide. Rai snarled and yanked away from her, holding his bleeding hand and staring at her in slight surprise.

Nora spit out the green blood that had filled her mouth and again leveled a cool glare on him.

Rai let out a snarl and motioned to her, the guards worked quick to move her to my side of the room where she stood with a small smirk on her face. I peeked over at her and saw the droplets of the florescent green liquid still present on her chin. I didn't even try to hide the small smile that graced my face.

Rai picked a few more females, some human and some not, and ordered for us to be loaded into the ship. I felt my head growing heavy as I followed the line of woman, Nora marching confidently behind me, toward the hunters' spacecraft.

"Remember what we trained for." Nora whispered to me.

"We fight." I whispered back.

"Till the end." She chanted softly.

"Until death." I responded in kind.

'_For Al'jek and for my pup.'_ I silently vowed, _'I'll collect his head before I go.'_

'_I promise.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was so dark, you could barely make out your hand in front of your face. Closing my eyes, I focused on something else – anything else. I could hear the deep stomping of heavy footfalls against the cool metal floor. They sounded far away though, it was no doubt the hunters outside of the room. We had been marched onto the ship and make to stand against one of the walls in the cargo hold. With our hands and feet bound, it made getting comfortable a futile effort.

"Make sure to grab a weapon as soon as you get a chance. We need to arm ourselves." Nora whispered, her breath warm and reassuring against my ear.

I nodded quickly and opened my eyes to stare out into the dark silence of the room.

We were moving for what seemed like forever, the quiet hum of the ship's engine and the whimpers from the females in the room melted together as unseen minutes ticked by. I tested my restraints again and just like the failed attempts before I couldn't figure out how to wiggle free.

Suddenly, light burst into the dark room, and with it loud swooping gusts of wind curled around us, beckoning us forward. My face drained off all blood though as soon as realization dawned on me.

They had opened the door to the cargo hold, that's where the light was coming from. A lush, green forest could be seen past the edge of the cargo hold's lowered entrance.

'_They're going to make us jump.'_ I thought coldly. 'They're going to throw us off the ship.'

I expressed these concerns to Nora, who simply replied, "Then, we'll have to leave on our own terms."

The yautja hunters came into the hold soon after from the other entrance, the one that led into the hallway and from there opened up to the rest of the ship.

As light flooded the area, I finally got a chance to observe my surroundings. Choking back panic as the ship continued to cut through the air of this strange planet, I soon saw exactly what I needed if Nora and I and the rest of the captives were to stand a chance. I followed the small silver trinket as it swung aimlessly from the waist of one of the yautja males.

I tried to think of something quick as he walked past us to press a few buttons on a nearby command board. Knowing that I would regret this later, I lunged at his legs as he walked past us again, my bound wrists making the mission of restraining his ankles near impossible, but it managed to warrant the desired result.

He stumbled.

Righting himself quickly and looking down at me, he snarled and reached out his clawed hand only for the movement to be stopped by a larger male.

Rai.

"Not yet, pup." He growled low, the unspoken threat unveiled and purposeful.

I straightened my back as Rai's focus shifted to me as the other male backed down and moved away. Clenching my fist, I lifted my chin to gaze into his eyes. Like rubies catching the light, we looked at each other in silence as he bent on a knee and leaned in close.

"I trust you've had some time to think about our last conversation, little one. Tell me where the recording is, and I will spare you, Kira." He purred.

I scoffed softly to myself, lowering my eyes in silent resolve.

"Let's end this, Rai. We have no more words to share, only blood to spill." I spat, my eyes all but dead as I lifted them back to his.

"Hmm…As you wish, little bird." He swiftly stood and walked back toward his hunt brothers. He was furious, I could see it curling under his casual demeanor.

I in turn glanced at Nora who was looking at me with uncertain eyes.

"Here. I slipped it from the male I managed to trip." I said in a low voice, sliding her a small metal pick for the lock on the metal restraints.

She spared me another glance of unabashed curiosity before working quickly but quietly to free her hands and feet. I twisted toward her and she moved to free my limbs as well, but before she could fully free both my hands I was yanked up by my arm.

"Listen prey and listen well!" Rai shouted, my body dangling helplessly in his grasp.

"Today, you will serve a noble purpose!" I gritted my teeth as I kicked at him to no avail.

"Today, little ones, you will meet your gods." Rai growled out; his tone cold.

As he started toward the entrance to the hold, the wind picking up significantly with every step, I could feel my heart drop. Lower and lower.

_Whoosh._ Step.

_Whoosh._ Step.

Rai held me over the edge, my feet tickled by the open air as my hands grasped desperately at his arm. I noticed absently that one of my hands was beginning to slide through the loosened manacle.

"Last chance. Where is it?" He spat, bringing his face close to mine.

I gritted my teeth, "Go to hell."

With a shout and a stab, Nora sprang into action, the other females following her lead. We were passing over a large body of water, like a lake, and a few of the females took that opportunity to charge through the males and jump. Several others snagged parachutes from the surprised youngbloods and jumped from the hold as well.

"GO! GO!" Nora shouted, ducking swiftly when a young male attempted to grab her.

In all the chaos, Rai's grip on my arm loosened enough for me to twist myself free and follow Nora out of the hold. The ship was slowing down now as it sliced through the air above the water. I felt myself falling and relished the feeling until my descent came to an abrupt stop, my whole body jerking violently as something caught the chains holding my hands together.

I looked up in horror as Rai wrapped strong clawed fingers around the metal chain, the muscles in his arm straining as he began pulling me back on board. I shrieked and kicked and hissed as he pulled me closer to him.

"We aren't done yet." He grinned.

"Yes, we are!" I screamed back, slipping my hand free from the loose manacle and grabbing one of his mandibles.

The appendage was strong but not strong enough to hold me weight, so I wasn't surprised when it snapped. Green florescent blood sprayed across my face, warm and smooth.

I watched in deep satisfaction as the distance between me and him grew. His angry snarls where the last sound I hoped I'd ever hear from him, but, deep down I know this wasn't over.

The hunt has begun, and none of us are safe.

I closed my eyes as the water enveloped me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kira"

"K-Kira…Wake up!"

I groaned and pressed my cheek into the ground, the cool mud squishing against my skin. I could feel fingers shaking my shoulders, pulling at my hands and patting my face.

I tried to open my eyes, I really did, but I saw her. My baby. My pup. She was giggling and running around the kitchen, the warm blush of the walls so painfully familiar to me. Her sharp green eyes twinkled as she peered past me, her little mandibles spreading with excitement.

I knew that face. That look.

I followed her with my eyes as she ran past me, her little clawed fingers reaching high as she threw herself into the giant's arms. His face instantly buries itself in her neck, her giggles like a tinkering bell. He walked with my pup in his arms, our pup, and purred as he stopped to stand before me.

"And how is our little one?" Al'jek's deep voice seemed to flow through me smooth as jazz. I felt my mouth pull up into a soft smile as I reached toward my family, the words already forming in my mouth.

"She's be-"

_SLAP._

I blinked. I blinked again.

Bright light burned my eyes as I stared up at the sky – my cheek stinging. Nora's face soon came into view shortly after.

"Get your ass up Kira! Now!"

I furrowed my brow as I willed my body to move, my mind still racing from the memories clouding it. I quickly shuffled to my feet, my clothes soaking wet and now weighted down with mud.

Moving in her general direction, I slowly got my bearings.

With my eyes now glued to the back of Nora's heels, I ran as she ran. I followed her blindly, barely noticing how there were other females following us as well. We stopped and decided to hide in a cave as it was up on a bit of a hill and gave us a good vantage point. Nora had the other females start on weapons, mostly sharpening rocks and then using them to sharpen sticks for makeshift spears. It wouldn't do much but at least it gave us a chance.

As I sat off to the side sharpening my stick, I could feel my mind wondering back to the days when things were simple, warm and whole.

"What. The hell. Was that about?" Nora asked, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed as she stared down at me.

"What?" I asked, feigning confusion. I knew what she was asking, but I couldn't bare to talk about it.

"Enough with the bullshit, Kira. That was personal! We all saw it! I know we haven't talked about our pasts…but it's time."

I bit my lip as I stared at the stick in my hands. I knew everyone had heard what Rai said, the pure anger and rage that always seemed to fill the space between us. My shoulders slumped as I felt the last bit of my resolve slip away. Three years...and I still couldn't say the words out loud.

"Kira-"

"Rai…the yautja leader that bought us…he was very close friends with my mate."

"Your mate? You-you were mated to one of those things?" I could hear the shock in her voice, it oozed between the words.

"His name was Al'jek. He saved me from a life of slavery on Yaut Prime. He-he agreed to take me as a mate and claimed me as his. He gave me my freedom Nora. He knew of a small backwoods planet that was pretty under the radar. There was a small village with other yautja kin there, his tribe. We settled there, built a farm there…even raised a family there…" I wiped angrily at a tear as it slid down my cheek, cutting a clean line through the dried mud.

Nora just stared, taking it all in. I peeked behind me as the other females were also listening in, though thankfully they tried hard to appear preoccupied with weapon making.

"Rai wanted to hunt this legendary beast; one so rare few had even seen it let alone hunted one. Al'jek was one of the best game trackers on Yaut Prime, while Rai was better known for his navigation skills." I wiped at another tear. "They left to hunt this beast, Rai and my mate. They left and…only Rai came back."

Nora slowly sat down beside me. "What happened, Kira?"

"He found it."

"Rai did." Nora stated, but I shook my head solemnly.

"No. Al'jek did. He found it and killed it. The honor alone for claiming such a magnificent prize, one couldn't even imagine."

"N-no. Rai..Rai- He didn't…" Nora's eyes held pure horror as her hand went to cover her mouth.

"He killed my mate because of a damn skull, Nora!" My heart pulsed in my chest; the beating so fierce I thought it'd rip me open.

"But Rai didn't know that Al'jek always sent a copy of his camera feed from his gauntlet back…to me. He knows I worry about him, so he set up his ship to sync all the footage back to a drive in our home. I remember it Nora, like it was yesterday. I went to check the feed, and…I saw him. I saw him kill my mate Nora!"

I bit the inside of my cheek, focusing on the pain as I continued on. "Rai came back in person to tell my daughter and I about Al'jek's death. He lied through his teeth - to my face, Nora! It was all bullshit! It took everything out of me not to hit him then and there and call him what he really was...a murderer! But, I didn't. I just kept thinking about the drive. I needed to take the drive to the officials on Yaut Prime, so I could have Rai charged as a badblood."

"So, what happened Kira? Why wasn't he charged?" Nora asked, leaning forward.

I sniffled and looked up at her through tear-filled eyes. "I messed up. I-I messed up, Nora! I messed up!"

"How Kira?"

"I said the wrong thing, okay! I mentioned something to Rai right as he was leaving the farm about the hunt! He knew, Nora! He knew that I knew! He-he came back that night with other hunters, about three of them. I woke up when I heard my pup squeal…Nora I'd never heard her make that noise before…he-he killed my baby and then he-he..he-"

I lost it, screaming into my hands.

I threw the stick I'd been holding onto tightly against the wall and stood up.

"He tortured me. Then healed me, just so he could torture me again." I turned my back to Nora, guilt weighing me down. "And…you know Nora… I'm almost happy that my pup was put out of her misery when she was. I know he would have done worse to her to get me to talk…And I wouldn't have been able to keep quiet while he was hurting my baby. I just-I couldn't bear that…"

Nora stepped over to me and hugged me tightly, some of the other females also coming to join the embrace.

They mourned my loss with me. I never did get to mourn their losses properly so that moment meant the world to me.

As they moved away to finish their sharpening, Nora gently grabbed my shoulders. "You still have the drive, don't you."

I nodded. "I hid it on the farm. He'll never find it. But I have to either kill Rai now or somehow escape this place, make it back to the farm and get the drive to give to the officials. Nora, I have to do this."

"And you will. We will." She smiled.

I looked from her to the cave mouth, the distant sounds of Yaut hounds snarling making the hairs on my arm raise.

"We end this now" I stated firmly, picking up my spear and stabbing the blunt end into the ground.


End file.
